Spinning without you
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: How does Madoka feel on a day Kiyotaka left two years ago? Reviews are welcome.


**AN:**

**Uhm...well, this is my first _Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna _fic, so don't expect much. ^_^;**

**After reading some great fics here, (Chikage Stollen-you're a genius!) I've decided to scribble something myself, no matter how lame it turns out to be...**

**This fic revolves around Madoka mostly, and her thoughts about Kiyotaka's disappearance. English is not my native language, so I guarantee you, that this story won't be grammar mistakes-free...**

**Anyway, I still hope you'll like it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any of its characters. I wish I did; then I'd be living in Japan, and having the time of my life! **

**************************

**Spinning without you**

Madoka was tired, that was obvious. Her swollen eyes, messed up hair, and a pale face were a definite sign of her current state. The papers in front of her, and a large pile of files on her desk made things look even worse.

She sighed, and shook her head. Of all the people in this damn police station, she had to be the one to stay and finish the damn paperwork tonight.

She glanced at the pile of messy folders on her right, and sighed again.

_Of all the days..._

She thought bitterly and stopped checking the statements in a current folder she was working on. She folded it neatly and let out a breath of relief. This one was finished. She leaned in her chair, putting her hands behind her neck to support it, and relaxed slightly. She needed a break, definitely.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and clearing her, already, blurred vision, glanced outside the window. It was late, very late, and the streetlights were on, lightening the almost empty streets.

Madoka glanced back at her desk, and decided to get back to business.

"The sooner I'm finished, the sooner I'm home." She exclaimed, and leaned forward, grabbing the next folder on the right, and opening it for an examination.

An hour later, she was poking the last page with her pen, yawning every once in a while. Her eyelids were closing already, and she had to shake her head and try to stay concentrated on the matter. She checked the last sentence, closed the folder, and stretched her arms in the air. A few bones cracked, and Madoka grimaced.

"I didn't know I was so stiff." She said out loud, and yawned again. 

An almost howling sound escaped from the lower part of her body, and Madoka made a face. That meant only one thing:

She was hungry.

"Great", she mumbled, "now I'll have to listen my stomach orchestra on my way home." She finished, frowning, and got up from her chair.

Grabbing her jacket, she snatched the keys from the desk, grabbed her purse and checked the office one last time. 

"Folders finished, paperwork done, coffee...not finished." She said grimly, looking at the mug on her desk, with a black liquid still in it. She forgot to drink it up, being caught up in her paperwork.

She hesitated for a moment, before grabbing the mug, closing her eyes, and taking the last sip of coffee. She swallowed, hard, and grimaced, suppressing the urge to stick her tongue out, and start coughing.

Instead, she managed to choke out a muffled 'yuck', before putting the mug down, and leaving the office. The job was done for this evening, and all she wanted was to go home, brush her teeth, and wash her mouth _good_ to get rid of the horrible taste of coffee, and go to sleep. 

Yeah, that definitely sounded good.

Her stomach, however, complained one more time, and she frowned, telling it to shut up. 

"Yeah, like you can silence your own stomach." She muttered, and holding her purse in one hand, and the keys in the other, she headed to her car, that was still waiting for her at an empty parking place.

Hearing a loud protest from beneath, she hurried, and reminded herself that she'll definitely have to wake up that boy to make something for her. She looked at her watch; it was twenty minutes to midnight.

"Oh well, I guess he won't mind." She said, and started the engine. A low churn escaped her stomach this time, and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have drunk that damn coffee."

"Are you kidding me?" Ayumu Narumi was sitting in his bed, rubbing his eyes, and looking at his brother's wife trough one open eye.

"No." She replied easily, and Ayumu shook his head.

"No way." He said, and was ready to go back to sleep, when Madoka grabbed him by the hand, and wanted to say something in her defense, when her stomach replied instead of her, and Ayumu raised his eyebrow.

Madoka was glaring at him now.

"You see? I can't go to sleep, hungry." She said in an almost desperate voice, and Ayumi was looking at her for a moment, not saying a word. Then he sat up in his bed again, and sighed. Madoka's face lit up, and she smiled, convinced in her victory.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ayumu asked her, and Madoka's face faulted. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that, Sherlock." He looked at her one last time, before groaning slightly, got up from his bed, and went out of his room. The light in the kitchen was on soon, and a sound of cupboards being open filled the kitchen.

Madoka smiled triumphantly, and patted her belly.

"You're finally getting some." She grinned, and left the room as well.

"You know, it's today." She said suddenly, breaking an almost dead silence in the kitchen. Ayumu raised his eyes from the table surface, and looked at her, that sudden sentence waking him up fully.

"Yes, I know." He replied, lowering his gaze to the table again. Madoka's plate was empty, the food long gone already.

Silence followed, in which they were both simply staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe.

"Do you miss him?" Madoka broke the silence, and looked at the younger brother of her husband.

Ayumu shrugged lightly, still looking dully at the table.

Madoka was looking at him for a while. She was used to that; at the boy's silence, at his serious features and at his stoic demeanor.

However, today was _the day_. And although midnight passed a couple of minutes ago, the memories were still there, and the emotions that welled up in her every time she remembered that day he left, were still there.

She was caught up in her own thoughts and she didn't realize when Ayumu got up, took her plate wordlessly, and put it in the sink. It wasn't until he said 'good night' that she raised her head, and looked at him, surprised.

"Good night?" She asked him, more than confirming his words.

Ayumu turned his head to look at her. "Yes, I'm going to sleep now. That is, if you don't have any other specific wishes?" He asked her, a slight amusement evident in his voice, although his eyes were hard as always.

Madoka waved her hand, smiling slightly. "Nah, you can go, I'll nag you to cook for me tomorrow." She replied.

"It is tomorrow." He replied back, and left the kitchen, a sound of doors closing audible after he left.

She blinked, and then realized that the midnight already passed, and that she should go to sleep.

"Drat! And I have to wake up in a couple of hours." She spat angrily, got up, and scurried out of the kitchen, turning the light off.

The moon was full, and Madoka turned in her bed, again. She was frowning, blaming the moon for not letting her sleep properly, when she was supposed to go to work tomorr-no, in a couple of hours, and look fresh and ready for action.

She was lying on her back right now, staring at the ceiling, feeling awfully drained. She turned her head to look at the silver beams that were shining trough the glass, casting beautiful shadows on the floor beside her bed.

She smiled sadly, and realized that the moon had nothing to do with her current insomnia.

"Damn you, Kiyotaka. Damn you for leaving me..." She whispered solemnly, hugging another pillow that was lying uselessly beside her head. She hugged it tightly, wishing she was hugging _him_, and not some piece of fabric right now.

But she smiled softly again. This wasn't the first time she did that. 

She used to hug that pillow of his nights and nights before, just to breathe in the scent that reminded her of him, and cry her eyes out until she cried herself to sleep.

"I guess this night won't be any different." She whispered again, as one little trace of silver fell down her cheek.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to leave me like this?" 

She asked the pillow, the night sky and the moon, hoping that they would somehow bring that question to him, and bring her back his answer.

Silence followed again, embracing the room like a def blanket.

"Kiyotaka..." One single word was left hanging in the air, as Madoka Narumi closed her eyes and let the tears lull her to sleep on the night Kiyotaka left...

**AN:**

**Uhm, so yeah-that was it. I know it sucked, but still, it wouldn't hurt if you would send me your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**I hope no one is too OOC, I was trying to keep everyone in character, and once again, excuse my corny grammar. *smiles***

**So, yeah, that's about it. Hope you liked the fic.**

**Bye now!**

**A.S.A**


End file.
